detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Heiji Hattori/Otros Datos
Relaciones con otros personajes *Kazuha Toyama: Amiga de la infancia, siempre están discutiendo pero siente algo más que amistad por ella. *Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa: Su relación empieza como una rivalidad pero Shinichi le demuestra que no hay mejores ni peores cuando se deduce, rápidamente descubre su secreto y se muestran como compañeros aunque siempre se equivoca al llamar a Conan como Kudo y debe inventarse algo para salir airoso. *Heizo Hattori: Su padre, le trata de forma muy dura llegando incluso a pegarse; aunque apoya a su hijo en su carrera como detective. *Shizuka Hattori: Su madre, le tiene mucho cariño y respeto. Episodios donde aparece Apariciones hasta la tercera temporada 6: *[[Muerte de un diplomático (1ª parte)|'Episodio #048' Muerte de un diplomático (1ª parte)]] *[[Muerte de un diplomático (2ª parte)|'Episodio #049' Muerte de un diplomático (2ª parte)]] *[[El caso del fanático de Holmes (1ª parte)|'Episodio #057' El caso del fanático de Holmes (1ª parte)]] *[[El caso del fanático de Holmes (2ª parte)|'Episodio #058' El caso del fanático de Holmes (2ª parte)]] *[[Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (1ª parte)|'Episodio #077' Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (1ª parte)]] *[[Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (2ª parte)|'Episodio #078' Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (2ª parte)]] Capítulos donde aparece Apariciones hasta el octavo volumen: 61 * 118 «El caso de los asesinatos en serie de Naniwa (Especial 1 hora)» * 141 «El caso de asesinato de la sala cerrada la noche antes de la boda (1º parte)» * 142 «El caso de asesinato de la sala cerrada la noche antes de la boda (2º parte)» * 166 «El misterio de la Mansión Araña Tottori (El caso)» * 167 «El misterio de la Mansión Araña Tottori (La sospecha)» * 168 «El misterio de la Mansión Araña Tottori (La resolución)» * 174 «Asesinatos después de 20 años: El caso de los asesinatos en serie a bordo del 'Symphony' (Especial 2 horas)» * 189 «Resurrección desesperada: El gran detective es herido» * 191 «Resurrección desesperada: El caballero negro» * 221 «El cliente lleno de mentiras (2º parte)» * 222 «Y entonces las sirenas desaparecieron (El caso)» * 223 «Y entonces las sirenas desaparecieron (La deducción)» * 224 «Y entonces las sirenas desaparecieron (La resolución)» * 238 «El Caso de las 3 Ks de Osaka (1º parte)» * 239 «El Caso de las 3 Ks de Osaka (2º parte)» * 263 «El doble misterio de Osaka: El espadachín de Naniwa y el castillo de Taiko (Especial 2 horas)» * 277 «La profesora de inglés vs. el gran detective del oeste (1º parte)» * 278 «La profesora de inglés vs. el gran detective del oeste (2º parte)» * 291 «La isla solitaria de la princesa y el dragón (El caso)» * 292 «La isla solitaria de la princesa y el dragón (La persecusión)» * 323 «La situación desesperada de Heiji Hattori (1º parte)» * 324 «La situación desesperada de Heiji Hattori (2º parte)» * 325 «El caballo rojo en llamas (El caso)» * 326 «El caballo rojo en llamas (La investigación)» * 327 «El caballo rojo en llamas (La resolución)» * 345 «Frente a frente con la Organización de los Hombres de Negro, el misterio doble del juego de vida o muerte en la noche de luna llena (Especial 2 horas y media)» * 381 «El show de "de quién es la dedución" (1º parte)» * 382 «El show de "de quién es la deducción" (2º parte)» * 383 «¡Milagro de Kōshien! Nunca rendirse ante el demonio no visto (Especial 2 horas)» * 406 «Las deducciones mágicas de Conan y Heiji (El truco)» * 407 «Las deducciones mágicas de Conan y Heiji (La mansión)» * 408 «Las deducciones mágicas de Conan y Heiji (La resolución)» * 479 «Tres días con Heiji Hattori (Especial 2 horas)» * 484 «La localización de la foto negra (1º parte)» * 490 «Heiji Hattori vs. Shinichi Kudo! La batalla de la gran deducción (Especial 1 hora)» * 491 «Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro (El comienzo)» * 516 «Furinkazan - El caballero misterioso armado (Especial 1 hora)» * 517 «Furinkazan - Conclusión de sombra y relámpago» * 521 «Asesino, Shinichi Kudo (Especial 1 hora)» * 522 «La verdadera cara de Shinichi y las lágrimas de Ran (Especial 1 hora)» * 554 «El viaje del misterio de la cigüeña (Investigación de Ran)» * 555 «El viaje del misterio de la cigüeña (Seguimiento de Haruna)» * 573 «El paradero del amuleto vergonzoso (1º parte)» * 574 «El paradero del amuleto vergonzoso (2º parte)» * 610 «La víctima es Shinichi Kudo» * 611 «Castillo Inubushi, La llama del perro endemoniado (Capítulo del fantasma de fuego)» * 612 «Castillo Inubushi, La llama del perro endemoniado (Capítulo de las huellas)» * 651 «Conan vs. Heiji: La batalla de deducciones entre el detective del este y del oeste (Especial 1 hora)» * 652 «Diseño de veneno e ilusión (OJO)» * 653 «Diseño de veneno e ilusión (S)» * 654 «Diseño de veneno e ilusión (Veneno)» * 710 «Todos lo hemos visto (1º parte)» * 711 «Todos lo hemos visto (2º parte)» * 712 «Heiji Hattori y el palacio vampírico (1)» * 713 «Heiji Hattori y el palacio vampírico (2)» * 714 «Heiji Hattori y el palacio vampírico (3)» * 715 «Heiji Hattori y el palacio vampírico (4)» * 763 «Conan, Heiji y el enigma del amor (1º parte)» * 764 «Conan, Heiji y el enigma del amor (2º parte)» * 808 «La posada del Kamaitachi (1º parte)» * 809 «La posada del Kamaitachi (2º parte)» * 830 «Una cabaña rodeada por zombies (1º parte)» * 831 «Una cabaña rodeada por zombies (2º parte)» * 832 «Una cabaña rodeada por zombies (3º parte)» * 872 «Conan, Heiji y la Leyenda del Nue (Rugido)» * 873 «Conan, Heiji y la Leyenda del Nue (Garra)» * 874 «Conan, Heiji y la Leyenda del Nue (Resolución)» * 885 «Resolviendo Misterios en el Café Poirot (1º parte)» * 886 «Resolviendo Misterios en el Café Poirot (2º parte)» * 916 «El Torneo de Kendō del Amor y las Deducciones (1º parte)» * 917 «El Torneo de Kendō del Amor y las Deducciones (2º parte)» * 925 «Un Colgante de Celular Lleno de Deseos (1º parte) (Flashback)» * 927 «La Excursión Carmesí (Parte Carmesí Brillante)» * 928 «La Excursión Carmesí (Parte Carmesí del Amor)» * 941 «¡Busquen a Maria-chan! (1º parte)» * 942 «¡Busquen a Maria-chan! (2º parte)» * 965 «Kaiju Gomera vs. Kamen Yaiba (1º parte)» * 966 «Kaiju Gomera vs. Kamen Yaiba (2º parte)» * 967 «Kaiju Gomera vs. Kamen Yaiba (3º parte)» * 968 «Kaiju Gomera vs. Kamen Yaiba (4º parte)» Películas donde aparece Total de apariciones: 9 *[[Detective Conan 3: El último mago del siglo|'Película #03' El último mago del siglo]]. *[[Detective Conan 7: Cruce en la antigua capital|'Película #07' Cruce en la antigua capital]]. *[[Detective Conan 8: El mago del cielo plateado|'Película #08' El mago del cielo plateado]]. (Flashback) *[[Detective Conan 10: El réquiem de los detectives|'Película #10' El réquiem de los detectives]]. *[[Detective Conan 13: El perseguidor negro|'Película #13' El perseguidor negro]]. *[[Detective Conan 14: El barco perdido en el cielo|'Película #14' El barco perdido en el cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 17: El detective del mar distante|'Película #17' El detective del mar distante]]. *[[Lupin III vs Detective Conan, la película|'Película Crossover' Lupin III vs Detective Conan]]. (Escena final después de los créditos, sin diálogo) *[[Detective Conan 21: La carta de amor carmesí|'Película #21' La carta de amor carmesí]]. OVA's donde aparece Total de apariciones: 7 *[[Conan vs Kid vs Yaiba|'OVA #01' Conan vs Kid vs Yaiba]] *[[¿¡16 sospechosos!?|'OVA #02' ¿¡16 sospechosos!?]] *[[Conan, Heiji y el niño desaparecido|'OVA #03' Conan, Heiji y el niño desaparecido]] *[[¡La persecución del diamante desaparecido!: Conan & Heiji vs Kid|'OVA #06' ¡La persecución del diamante desaparecido!: Conan & Heiji vs Kid]] *[[El extraño después de 10 años|'OVA #09' El extraño después de 10 años]] *[[Okonomiyaki, odisea en Osaka|'Magic File #04' Okonomiyaki, odiesa en Osaka]] *[[Capricho de souvenir de Niigata, Tokio|'Magic File #05' Capricho de souvenir de Niigata, Tokio]] Especiales donde aparece Total de apariciones: 4 *[[Shinichi Kudo y el caso de asesinato de Kyoto Shinsengumi|'Drama 1 (2012) #04' Shinichi Kudo y el caso de asesinato de Kyoto Shinsengumi]] *[[¡Heiji Hattori y la habitación cerrada, misterio con arma invisible! La batalla de razonamiento de detective Este-Oeste|'Drama 2 (2011) #09' ¡Heiji Hattori y la habitación cerrada, misterio con arma invisible! La batalla de razonamiento de detective Este-Oeste]] *[[Fugitivo: Kogoro Mouri|'Especial de TV #04' Fugitivo: Kogoro Mouri]] (Agradeciendo el Año Nuevo) *[[Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió|'Especial de TV #06' Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió]] (Cameo) Openings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 31 *[[Opening 05: TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~|'Opening #05' TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~]] *[[Opening 06: Girigiri chop|'Opening #06' Girigiri chop]] *[[Opening 07: Mysterious Eyes|'Opening #07' Mysterious Eyes]] *[[Opening 08: Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense|'Opening #08' Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense]] *[[Opening 10: Winter Bells|'Opening #10' Winter Bells]] *[[Opening 11: I Can't Stop my Love for You|'Opening #11' I Can't Stop my Love for You]] *[[Opening 12: Kaze no Lalala|'Opening #12' Kaze no Lalala]] *[[Opening 13: Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made|'Opening #13' Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made]] *[[Opening 14: Start|'Opening #14' Start]] *[[Opening 15: Hoshi no kagayaki yo|'Opening #15' Hoshi no kagayaki yo]] *[[Opening 16: Growing of my heart|'Opening #16' Growing of my heart]] *[[Opening 18: 100 mono tobira|'Opening #18' 100 mono tobira]] *[[Opening 21: Glorious Mind|'Opening #21' Glorious Mind]] *[[Opening 23: Ichibyou goto ni Love for you|'Opening #23' Ichibyou goto ni Love for you]] *[[Opening 24: Mysterious|'Opening #24' Mysterious]] *[[Opening 25: Revive|'Opening #25' Revive]] *[[Opening 26: Everlasting Luv|'Opening #26' Everlasting Luv]] *[[Opening 27: Magic|'Opening #27' Magic]] *[[Opening 28: As the dew|'Opening #28' As the dew]] *[[Opening 29: Summer Time Gone|'Opening #29' Summer Time Gone]] *[[Opening 31: Don't Wanna Lie|'Opening #31' Don't Wanna Lie]] *[[Opening 32: Misty Mystery|'Opening #32' Misty Mystery]] *[[Opening 33: Miss Mystery|'Opening #33' Miss Mystery]] *[[Opening 35: Try Again|'Opening #35' Try Again]] *[[Opening 38: Greed|'Opening #38' Greed]] *[[Opening 39: DYNAMITE|'Opening #39' DYNAMITE]] *[[Opening 40: WE GO|'Opening #40' WE GO]] *[[Opening 43: Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru|'Opening #43' Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru]] *[[Opening 45: Lie, Lie, Lie,|'Opening #45' Lie, Lie, Lie,]] *[[Opening 47: Countdown|'Opening #47' Countdown]] Endings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 5 *[[Ending 14: Yume Mita Ato de|'Ending #14' Yume Mita Ato de]] *[[Ending 20: Wasurezaki|'Ending #20' Wasurezaki]] *[[Ending 21: June Bride ~Anata Shika Mienai~|'Ending #21' June Bride ~Anata Shika Mienai~]] *[[Ending 28: Sekai wa Mawaru to Yū Keredo|'Ending #28' Sekai wa Mawaru to Yū Keredo]] *[[Ending 39: Pilgrim|'Ending #39' Pilgrim]] Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Otros Datos